goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of the Body Squeezers
Revenge of the Body Squeezers is the sixth of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was preceded by The Curse of the Cave Creatures and followed by Trick or...Trapped! On the front cover was one of the blue Body Squeezer aliens in an alleyway, holding a fiendish squeezing device in both hands. Plot In this sequel to Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Jack, the hero of the first book, is your friend. You return from a trip and Jack warns you that while you were away, aliens invaded earth; now, he's seen a new, blue variant of the Body Squeezers appear. You don't believe any of this but suddenly an alien heads toward you. You run inside Jack's house with him and his sister Billie, but the alien produces a weapon and turns Jack and Billie into little black balls. You learn that the aliens have planted a "squeeze bomb" which will explode at 10am the following day and turn everyone in Los Angeles into black balls. Like the books in the main series, this one has two stories depending on what main choice you make: 'Story A' You choose to follow the aliens onto their spaceship and try to help Jack and Billie, but you still need to find a way to save LA from the invasion. 'Story B' You decide it's more important to stop the squeeze bomb from going off, so you stay behind and team up with your friend Maddy to find the bomb. At one point, you may choose to hammer a pick-axe into Leonard Nimoy's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in an attempt to save Los Angeles from the aliens. Tagline: Wave two begins, and it's upgraded to the max! Bad Endings *You're frozen solid in alien vomit after an alien throws up all over you. * Rather than help Jack and Billie, you try to hide in the bushes; but the alien finds you and squeezes you into a ball. He tries to juggle with you, but keeps dropping you, which is really painful. * You're trapped on the aliens' spaceship as it is taking off. You try to escape, but the ramp closes too quickly and your clothes get trapped. As the spaceship takes off, you are thrown into the air and splatter against the windshield. * You run through a door that you think is an escape hatch, but it turns out to be a giant microwave oven. You're trapped inside, and the aliens cook and eat you. * By pretending to be the aliens' leader, you lead them in an "invasion" of earth and get them to take you back to LA. A military helicopter lands beside you and US Army officials question you about the spaceship; but they don't believe your story of having been abducted by aliens. You think it's all over, and head inside for a snack - but Billie reveals she is one of the aliens in disguise. She pulls one of the squeezing devices on you. * You go along with Maddy's plan to try and dig up Leonard Nimoy's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame to find the squeeze bomb. The police catch you, and you run away, but slip on a banana skin and knock yourself unconscious. You don't wake up in time to stop the squeeze bomb from detonating. * Lurthis turns you and all the police into black balls. She donates you to an animal shelter as dog toys. * You manage to get Lurthis into the body of the neighbor's horrible cat; and get the real Maddy back to her own body. Lurthis fights with you and you both get bitten and scratched. You manage to shut her out of the house, but then the cat's owner comes over and warns you that the cat has rabies. You're told to come back to the book after you have been treated for rabies. * You try to tell the police that the aliens have planted a squeeze bomb; but a radio host named Max overhears you. He thinks the aliens were part of a contest that the local radio station is hosting, for people to spot three actors disguised as aliens. He tricks you into telling him what the aliens looked like, then handcuffs you and hides you in a broom cupboard so he can enter the contest and win a million dollars. You won't escape in time to stop the squeeze bomb. * You win the radio station contest, but realize the DJ is one of the aliens. He reveals himself to be the son of Mr. Fleshman (the aliens' leader in the first two books), and squeezes you into a ball. * You lie about having seen a third alien. The book scolds you for lying, and ends the story there. * You accidentally detonate the squeeze bomb, which was disguised as a pen you were trying to use. (This is another punishment from the book for lying.) * You think that the squeeze bomb is hidden inside a bass drum at the Rose Parade; but rather than take action, you decide to wait for the parade to finish before you try to talk to the drummer. The book tells you off for this, and questions whether you are a real Goosebumps fan at all. Because you chose to do nothing, the squeeze bomb has now gone off, so you're told to start the story again with a new clue the book gives you. * Alternatively, you cut open the drum with your pocket knife. But instead of the bomb, it's full of towels the drummer stole from his hotel room. The police intervene and you realize too late that the squeeze bomb is only seconds from detonating. * You decide that the squeeze bomb must be hidden in one of the floats, but you pick the wrong float. You tear the float apart, searching for the bomb; but it's not there. The bomb detonates just as the police arrive to drag you away from the float. Good Endings * You escape from the spaceship too late to save LA from the aliens - everyone has been turned into black balls. But the earth is now safe, so the rest of the world isn't affected. You have an idea, and drive around Hollywood collecting up all the famous people who had been turned into balls. Then you start charging people thousands of dollars to play tennis using their favorite celebrity as the ball. You make a lot of money, and use it to hire a team of scientists. You're hopeful that they will find a way to change everyone back to normal. * You make a mistake when programming the escape pod, and are accidentally transported back to the 1960s (landing in the middle of the Woodstock Festival.) You have no way to return to your own time, but you're OK with this because you realize that you'll be able to use your knowledge of the future to your advantage. * You land on the aliens' planet but manage to convince them that you're their new leader. You decide it is too dangerous to try to return to earth, and instead you remain on Frith to rule over them. Billie warns you that she overheard the aliens planning another invasion of earth, so you give them an order to bring back chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (believing they will like it so much they won't want to destroy the earth.) * The aliens find you so ugly that they decide to cast you as monsters in horror movies. You, Jack and Billie become movie stars on Frith. * Aliens experiment on you and take you apart to find out how the human body works. But they pull you apart instead of cutting you, so by the time they put you back together, you're ten feet tall (as are Jack and Billie.) The aliens decide it is not safe to invade earth, so they send the three of you home. You all become basketball stars now that you're as tall as giants. * You end up being turned into a ball and taken to space along with your favorite rock band, whom the aliens kidnapped to play music for them. You join the band and become a rock star on Frith. * The band members reveal themselves to be a different ''race of aliens, and defeat the blue aliens in a battle. But they tell you that you'll never find the squeeze bomb in time. They evacuate the city, and take you and your friends and family to Colorado in their spaceship (at your request, because you want to learn to snowboard.) * You find the parade float that had the squeeze bomb on it. You don't have time to defuse the bomb, so you get the driver of the float to drive it off a cliff (jumping out at the last minute) and let it sink into a lake, where the bomb detonates safely without harming anyone. You head back to the parade to celebrate. Trivia *This is the only book in the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition series that doesn't have any gimmicks (unless being the sequel to a real Goosebumps book counts). The choices in the book are exactly the same as any other. * Despite most of the books being gender-neutral, this one confirms the reader character to be male (since at one point, you try to convince the aliens that you are the ''son ''of their previous leader.) * This is Jack, Billie and the Body-Squeezers last appearances to date. Category:Body Squeezer Books Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Aliens Category:America Category:Sequels Category:Time Travel Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1999